The invention concerns a device for coiling and uncoiling rolled strip, in which the strip emerging from the rolling train is picked up by a set of bending rolls, moved into a coiling chamber that has rotationally driven rollers, and coiled into a coil. The coil is later placed on a roller table and uncoiled by reversing the direction of rotation of the rollers of the roller table, and the leading end of the strip is then fed to a driving device.
In a previously known device of this type disclosed by WO 03/013753, the strip initially bent by the bending rolls is fed to a coiling chamber that has several driven rollers, and, after the strip has been coiled into a coil, the support rollers are all brought into the plane of the roller table and in this position allow further conveyance of the coiled coil out of the coiling station to a downstream support device that has driven rollers. This support device can be displaced in the direction of strip conveyance and makes it possible to uncoil the coil resting on it by reversal of the direction of rotation of its rollers with subsequent insertion of the leading end of the strip into a downstream driving device. Another published patent (EP 933 147) provides for two pairs of support rollers, which are arranged in succession for supporting the coiled coil, are supported in tiltable frames that can be moved towards and away from each other, and allow each coiled coil to be moved from the coiling station to an uncoiling station.
In these devices, problems are encountered with the conveyance of the coil from the supporting support rollers of the coiling chamber to the rollers of the downstream conveyance system, because this conveyance begins with the coil at a standstill in the coiling chamber, and because the coil begins with not only the conveyance movement but additionally with the uncoiling rotation.